The All-Species All Instrument Band
The All-Species All Instrument Band is a big band of instruments used in jazz, reggae, zydeco, dixieland, swing, marching band, ragtime, country, brass band, soul, classical, lullabies, pop, metal, disco, island, techno, latin, french, japanese, salsa, rock n' roll, spanish, irish, german, fast, slow, high, low and movie music. Members Mr. Rude on trumpet Mr. Strong on maracas Mr. Messy on mandolin Little Miss Sunshine on bagpipes Mr. Small on jug Mr. Quiet on violin Mr. Scatterbrain on bongos Mr. Tall on sitar Little Miss Chatterbox on banjo Mr. Grumpy on organ Phineas on squeezebox Ferb on banjo Candace on alto saxophone Isabella on mouth harp Perry on banjo Doofenschmirtz on drums Buford on piccolo Baljeet on key boards Jeremy on harp Stacy on harmonica Jenny on violin Django on kettle-drums Irving on clarinet Albert on cymbols Linda on keytar Lawrence on triangle bell Suzy on flute Homestar on washboard Strong Bad on sax The Cheat on banjo Strong Mad on electric bass Strong Sad on oboe Pom Pom on bassoon Marzipan on flute Coach Z on theremin Bubs on keytar The King Of Town on tabla The Poopsmith on tuba Homsar on string bass The Knight on bass drum The Blacksmith on vocals The Hornblower on oboe The Cleric on zither The Little Chef Guy on spoons Stinkoman on juice harp Orange on trombone Pear on floor tom Midget Apple on trumpet Marshmallow on pipe organ Passion Fruit on washer and thumb Grapefruit on vocals Grandpa Lemon on sousaphone Arthur on bongos DW on harp Buster on tuba Binky on juice harp Sue Ellen on clarinet Francine on banjo George on triangle bell Sponge Bob on taiko drums Patrick on tuba Thomas on djembe Percy on bongos Gordon on woodblock Henry on alto sax James on concertina Edward on flute Toby on marimbaphone Emily on pan drums Alfie on explodaphone Diesel 10 on Triangle Bell Pinkie Pie on vocals Vendetta on kazoo Charlotte on viola Theodore Tugboat on french horn Hank on bongos Foduck on magic pipe George on swoopfoomer Schemer on piano Mr. Conductor on bagpipes Jafar on violin Iago on Explodaphone Dipper on Maracas Mabel on cello Marion on double bass Grudge on spoons Buttons 2 on Tin Whistle Grumpy, Doc and Happy on marimba Troublesome Trucks on saxophones, violas and glockenspiels Old Slow Coach on piano Crazy Bus on bugle Ms. Frizzle on swoopfoomer Gobo on toy piano Mokey on tenor saxophone Wembley on bongos Boober on french horn Red on street organ Uncle Matt on cello Guysbourough as DJ Music Composer (Sounds of Sodor) as conductor Large Marvin on concertina Pa Gorg on doorbell and car horn music machine Ma Gorg on big bass drum Junior Gorg as One-Man Band Ten Cents on panpipes Horrid Henry as DJ Pingu on record player Pinga as tap dancer Little Cats on trumpets Fireside Girls on banjos and trombones Splatter and Dodge on viola and tenor horn Skarloey, Rheneas and Peter Sam as jugband Telly on tuba Category:Bands